Feelings of Confliction
by ItzBenz
Summary: Yukino Agria former member of Saber Tooth , Now part of the Royal Guard. Is Confronted by Sting Eucliffe current guild master of Saber Tooth. As Sting tries to convince Yukino to join the guild again. After explaining that the guild is going through changes to become a place where it welcomes it's members with kindness and comfort.


Feelings Of Confliction

After finishing the tasks given to her from Arcadios, Yukino was finally given permission to rest for the day. Quickly changing into her normal attire from her uniform, folding then placing it in her bag. She quickly gave her farewells for the day. Bowing towards princess Hisui and the king, proceeding to Arcadios. Today was one of her most successful days where she checked inventory and guard the perimeter of the guild. Once she made her way towards the exit slowly opening them as she heard the slow creaking the doors made closing behind her. Walking through town she decided to run a few errands of her own to buy food for dinner.

Paying all the vendors for the ingredients she needed, bowing and thanking them for their service. Yukino made her way to her home, climbing the stairs towards the front door. She reached in her bag for her keys. Sliding it through the hole twisting the key clock wise she heard a click, which signified the door was unlocked and she could enter inside. Twisting the key back vertically she slid it out and walked inside. Placing the groceries she bought onto her kitchen table she began to scout for all her kitchen utensils.

Preparing all the ingredients and steps needed to make her dinner, she took out a ladle and tasted the soup. Happily content with how it came out, slowly turning the stove off she took out a large platter and placed the dinner onto along with some rice.

Carefully making her way towards her dining table, she had already prepped her drink and the utensils needed to consume the food. Which consisted of a fork and spoon, as began to cut her dinner into bite size pieces. Slowly but surely she finished her meal placing the dish into the sink. She sighed as she had flash backs of the painful memories. Of her once beloved guild that made her do those humiliating acts. Remembering the cold breeze she felt when all of her clothes were stripped from her. To her guild mark being removed from her skin. She sighed brushing it off not wanting to be hurt all over again, walking upstairs she heard a knock on her door. Curious to know who it could be at this time of day she walked towards her front door and softly called out.

"I'm coming!"

As she made it to her front door, wanting to make sure who it was on the other side. She spoke

"Who is it? "

"Yukino it's me….Sting. Can you open the door please? I want to talk with you."

She frowned, just what she needed as if the flash backs weren't enough to remind her of what they did. One of her former guild mates had to appear at her door step. She harbored no bitter feelings towards Sting. Understanding it was out of his control for what their guild master did. Slowly opening the door she came face to face with the blonde.

"Yes? What would you like to talk about Sting? "

She kindly asked stepping out the way allowing him to enter her home.

"Well… first I just want to apologize for what the guild has done to. We're going through changes where we become a guild that treats its members like family and fairly. We also want you back, What do you say Yukino?"

Sting looked at her with sincerity in his eyes

Yukino frowned and sighed.

"I'm glad that the guild is going through changes, I just wish…I just wish those changes happened while I was still a part of it…."

She replied trying to hide the hurt and bitterness she felt at the moment.

"I know sorry isn't enough for what he did to you Yukino…But please will you come back to us? For my and Rogue's sake? I know Lector and Frosch will be happy to see you again."

"Sting…. I just can't. Even though he's gone and no longer a problem. It'll just bring back memories…memories that I want to forget. I'm sorry but I'll have to respectfully decline your offer."

Yukino replied as tears began to fall down her cheeks, covering her mouth with her hands. This was all too much for her to deal with.

"Yukino please."

"Sting, please respect my decision. You, Rogue, Lector and Frosch are allowed to visit me. But as far as me returning to Saber Tooth is out of the question. That is my final answer I'm putting my foot down."

Sting frowned as his attempt to bring back one of his closest friends to Saber Tooth has failed. All he could feel was hurt but he understood how she felt. Jiemma also has done thing to him that made him resent their former master. Sting pulled her in his arms for a tight embrace to comfort her.

"I understand Yukino, thank you for taking the time to hear me out. I'll be sure to tell the others the news. I'll….see you around,"

Sting replied as he walked towards the door opening it, walking out and closing the door behind him. He waited till he was a good distance away from her house. To break down. Slamming his fist against a brick wall leaving a dent in it's place. Tears began to stream down his eyes.

"Damn it! Damn that Jiemma! If it wasn't for him….Yukino will still be a part of Saber Tooth…"

He muttered to himself as he walked home

Meanwhile, still in her home Yukino fell to her knees. Unable to control these tears falling from her eyes down to cheers and onto the floor. She just sat there for a moment as guilt over came her. As much as she wanted to accept his offer. She couldn't find it in herself to do it, those memories will haunt her forever. Going back will only hurt her more, slowly standing up she walked upstairs towards her bed room and cried herself to sleep. Wanting this day to day.


End file.
